The field of the disclosure relates generally to pilot situational awareness, and more specifically, to methods and systems for depicting a data driven minimum safe altitude.
Current minimum safe altitude (MSA) depictions are pre-composed, which in this case means such MSAs are only referenced to one point on the airport surface and are always depicted in a north up orientation. As a result, in order for a pilot to interpret the MSA information in an emergency situation, the pilot must first do mental translations so that they can orient themselves in relation to the “fixed” MSA and then project where the high terrain features exist in relation to their aircraft. Summarizing, current MSAs are depicted on paper or in a pre-composed electronic chart and do not consider current context of the aircraft.
A traffic alert and collision avoidance system (TCAS) is an aircraft collision avoidance system designed to reduce the incidence of mid-air collisions. TCAS is also configured to help an aircraft to avoid terrain but is primarily intended as a warning system. MSA depictions are meant to give a quick overview of the surrounding terrain and/or obstacles in the immediate area.
Current MSA's are depicted on paper or in a pre-composed electronic chart and do not consider current context of the aircraft.